What I Was Afraid Of
by WolfsbaneVervain
Summary: Sterek: Stiles and Derek couldn't be happier in their relationship. Everything is happy, healthy, and the sheriff no longer wants to kill Derek. They never wanted to come out of their utopia. Everything was magic... until one day they heard a knock on the front door.
1. The Calm Before The Storm

What I Was Afraid Of

"D-Der" Stiles moaned as Derek nipped at his neck, Derek ignored him and continued. He felt the prick of his stubble rubbing up against his soft skin. It was the middle of the night and Derek had come in through Stiles window for a midnight rendezvous. Stiles tried to speak but Derek's tongue making his way up his neck to his lips chocked out the words. Stiles' blood began to boil with ecstasy and he was determined to get his temperature down. "Der-Derek" Stiles said again, and this time Derek acknowledged him.

"Mmmhmm?" Derek groaned, his mouth still trailing all over Stiles' body.

"We—we can't do this. You told me to stop you if you get carried away, no matter how much I'll hate myself afterward." Stiles could feel it in the pressure of Derek's lips, in the way his hand clutched Stiles' and the way his body moved into his, the way they perfectly fit into one another. Derek took one last taste of the nape of Stiles' neck and pushed off of him with aggression. He hit the floor hard, so hard that Stiles thought Derek would wake the sheriff. He was pacing back and forth in nothing but loosely tied sweat pants and a necklace with a wolf's tooth on it that Stiles had given him on their first date. Even though he just told him so stop, Stiles wished more than anything that his sweatpants would drop to the floor but he willed himself to push the image out of his mind. The room already reeked with pheromones and desire, Stiles didn't need to add to the mix for Derek to pick up on.

"Thanks. That was really close, too close for comfort actually" Derek said nervously as he bit his left thumbnail. It had almost happened. IT had almost happened; he almost let it go and slept with Stiles. Derek had done it before. With a wolf he didn't have to worry about losing control, with another human he still didn't have to be as careful, he can control himself. But Stiles, Stiles was a no brainer. If he went through with it, there was no telling what he would do; he would go out of control. "I'm sorry about this by the way. I know we've just started, and it's not like we're kids I—I just can't." Derek sat down at Stiles desk. He felt upset with himself that he was the reason they couldn't take their relationship to the next level, he knew Stiles wanted to. He could feel it in every touch, smell it in every interaction, and taste it in every kiss.

"Hey Sourwolf, it's okay." Stiles said it and he knew Derek didn't believe him. He pulled himself off of the bed and walked over to a sullen Derek. "Hey" Stiles said as he pulled Derek's chin up, moving his lips into perfect position. He kissed Derek deeply and warmly, a kiss that filled them both up and left their skin buzzing. "I mean it, it is okay." Stiles kissed Derek one last time before Derek bolted out the window and onto the roof so fast he actually knocked Stiles off balance. He stumbled to his bed and sat in complete confusion until he heard what Derek's wolf ears picked up. The sheriff knocked on the door and opened it before receiving an answer.

"Hey buddy." The sheriff said sleepily. It was obvious to Stiles that his father had just woken up. Besides the fact that it was 3:17 am the sheriff had his blue fuzzy robe on, flannel plaid pajama pants on and his eyes were red and somewhat puffy. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay, I thought I heard something."

"Nope." Stiles said a split second too quickly. The sheriff raised his eyebrow. "Nothing to hear in here, just me sleeping. Soundly. In my bed."Stiles patted his bed and let out a slight laugh. The sheriff stood in the doorway slightly confused.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." The sheriff turned to leave but just before he passed through the doorframe he spun on his heels. "Oh and just one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Tell Derek I said goodnight." Stiles, a bit taken aback didn't know what to say but his subconscious mid reminded him the longer he waited to speak, the worst it would be for him. He forced his brain to say anything.

"Huh, dad wha—what are you talking about. Derek isn't here he's at home. Probably, I mean he's probably at home, or out prowling the woods, you know unleashing the inner wolf." Stiles said, regretting it the moment he said it.

"Uh-hu. Right." He walked over to the window and pushed open the old, navy blue shutters on Stiles' room. "Hi Derek." Stiles' father said calmly waiting for a response. He didn't get one for a few seconds but then, sure enough—

"Hi Sheriff Stillinski" Derek said somewhat meekly.

"Lock up when you leave Derek?"

"You got it Sheriff Stillinski." The sheriff walked out Stiles' room and gently closed the door. Any other father would have gone ballistic to find his son in bed with a 22 year old boyfriend at 3 in the morning but Sheriff Stillinski knew that Derek wouldn't be doing anything with his son so, he pretty much just let boys be boys. Derek climbed back in through the window and stood perfectly still with his hands on his hips. After a few seconds they both began to chuckle.

"How does he always know? Every single time since we started dating." Stiles stated laughing through his way through his words.

"I don't know but I love your dad."

"Ha. Sure, now why don't you come over here?" Stiles patted his bed. "And we can make out a little..." Derek put on his puppy dog face and made his way over to the bed slowly, and sensually. He sat down next to Stiles and began to move his lips and tongue over Stiles collar bone. "Ha, or alot. Then we can snuggle to our heart's content all night long"

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Derek said as he kissed Stiles. They both fell back onto the bed and fell into a couple's paradise. Only they didn't know what would come next, if they had they wouldn't have been playing tonsil hockey, and they would have been on the way to check on their friends. They slept soundly all night until a crazed knock on the Stillinski's front door awoke them with a jolt.


	2. Remember to Forget

Chapter 2:  
Remember to Forget

The knock was so hard and so frantic that it awoke Derek right out of his sleep and his grandeur. Derek, being a wolf and having over active heard in like it was coming through a megaphone. He jumped out of the bed so fast that he kneed Stiles in his mini Stiles and woke him up with an extreme coughing fit. After looking around for a few seconds disoriented he rushed to his injured boyfriend and started apologizing profusely.

"DEREK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Stiles yelled through his red hot, searing pain in his groin.

"I'm sorry! I am so, so sorry! There was this crazy knock at the door and it sounded like an emergency. I've got to check it out. Sorry" Derek said as he rushed out of the room and down to the front door.

"OKAY! JUST LEAVE ME HERE IN EXCRUTIATING PAIN! NO BIGGIE!" Stiles screamed after his boyfriend whom he knew couldn't hear him. Derek felt bad about leaving his guy in pain but he could feel it in his bones. He could feel that something was wrong. He got to the door and reached for the knob but before he layed his hand on it he hesitated. He knew he needed to face whatever was on the other side of the door but that didn't mean he couldn't postpone it for a few seconds, to keep his sanity, to keep his happiness. After ten seconds of procrastinating, he opened the door and stared in awe at what he saw. Scott McCall standing in the doorway, drenched in blood with a blank expression in his eyes. He was in shock. His hands were scraped and bruised, his shirt was torn and his abs were ripped to shreds, healing and bloody. His eyes were half open and he was swaying back and forth on his heels clearly unstable. He was still bearing his fangs and tuffs of hair on his face, he was still partly in transition, Derek had only seen this once before. It only happens when a wolf has gone through a severely traumatic event, one that shocks and burns them to their very core of their being. Derek was scared. Not just for Scott, but for whatever had done this to him. After a few seconds Derek pulled himself out of his delusion and forced himself to help his beta.

"Sc-Scott? Scott, what the hell—"Derek was cut off in the middle of his sentence by Scott who began babbling, incoherently.

"Humans have, on average 5.4 liters of blood in their bodies. Did you know that? I mean they teach us in biology how much blood the human body has but you never really believe it until you see it. You know what I mean? We went to a farm in the 7th grade and we saw a pig get slaughtered. To bleed like a stuck pig, it isn't just a saying, well it is but you can never really see it, never _really_ understand. Well I-I did and it freaked me out but I got over it and I'm a werewolf so blood doesn't bother me, I see it all-all the time. But Kira's, she's, she's just so small I don't know how she had that much, that much blood, she weighs like 4 pounds and she, she had that much blood and-" Derek put his hands on Scott's shoulders and began to shake him, trying to pull him out of his psychotic state. He shook him back and forth over a hundred times but nothing seemed to be working.

"Scott? SCOTT! Can you hear me? You're in shock." He yelled in Scott's ear. No response. "Damn it. STILES!?" Derek yelled up stairs to his boyfriend. "STILES GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled again. "Okay Scott, let's get over to the couch and see if we can bring you back from crazy town." Derek led Scott toward the living room and sat him down easily, well as easily Derek could and took a step back. He was sitting straight up, looking as if he was a doll that Derek could position, he had to fight the urge to make him salute of give the peace sign with all of his might. He was still deep in thought over what to do when Stiles came hobbling into the room.

"I'm here! I'm here, what the hell is the ma... OH MY GOD! SCOTT! SCOTT!? WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Stiles screamed as he hit his boyfriend hard on his exposed, muscled chest.

"HEY! That hurt you asshole, and I didn't do anything he showed up at the door like this" Derek shot back.

"Well did you try talking to him, shaking him, yelling at him?"

"Yep... But I didn't try this" Derek walked over to Scott and waved his hand in front of Scott's eyes but got no response. He shrugged and turned back to Stiles who was looking at Derek in a way that suggested he was thinking "Really? That's all you've got?" He kept took a step toward Stiles but at the last second, before he put his foot down he turned and gave Scott a slap across the face that was so hard and so loud he was sure that every werewolf in Beacon Hills and the next county over could hear it. His methods, even though unorthodox, did the trick. As soon as his hand left Scott's face, and Stiles finished with his "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" rant Scott snapped back into reality. His eyes darted all over the room and began to glow a bright amber.

"Scott. Scott you're okay, you're here with Derek and me." Stiles said as he crouched down to meet his very scared, and confused friend at eye level. "Can we get you anything? A blanket? Water? Vodka?" As soon as he said it Derek smacked his shoulder, hard enough to elicit one of Stiles' patented confused looks and the "What?" to follow.

"No." Scott grumbled. He cleared his throat and took a moment to collect himself before he gave the boys what they wanted. But first he looked around and realized that he WAS there with Derek and Stiles. At Stiles' house, on the other side of town. "Stiles, how did I get here? I don't remember coming here." Stiles looked at his friend with worry and fear. He didn't have the answers that he was searching for. In fact, no one had any answers, and that terrified Stiles. 

"Okay, Stiles and I were in bed—" Scott grunted and cut Derek off. He could tell that Scott was about to say something along the lines of "I don't want to hear about what you and Stiles were doing in bed" so Derek beat him to the punch. "_Sleeping_, when you started knocking on the door like a crazy person, so I ran down to the door and when I opened it you were standing there, covered in blood, babbling on about how much blood is in the human body, and pigs and you said something about Kira." With the mention of her name Scott stiffened up immediately. His blood began to raise its temperature and his heart began to beat 20x its normal speed. Derek picked up on it the moment his body chemistry changed. Besides his heart, his scent changed. It went quickly from calm and his regular scent, to fear and desperation, desperation to hide something or desperation to forget. "Scott," Derek said as he walked over to the couch. He sat down and gingerly put his hand on Scott's tattered shirt. "Did something happen to Kira?"

He began to shift in his seat and he got up and started pacing. They knew better than to try and stop him so they just let him run holes in floor for what seemed like hours. Finally he stopped and stared at the two who were know so close Stiles might had well been sitting on Derek's lap.

"Okay, Kira and I were taking a walk through the woods when all of a sudden I picked up on something. It might have been a snap of a twig or something but I wolfed out and started looking around. It must have scared Kira too because she pulled out her nun chucks and was at the ready. We looked around for a good 10 minutes but we came up empty handed. We figured it was just a bird or a deer so we went back to walking and talking. I let go of her hand and took a few steps away from her to pick her a flower and I heard her scream. I turned around ready to fight but it was too late. That thing, whatever it was, already had her. It was at least ten feet tall and it was swinging her around like she was a bat. I tried to stop it but it hit me. Hard. Knocked me back on my ass and before I could get to her it killed her. All because I let go of her hand. I let go of her hand…" His voice trailed off and a light inside him started to dim. Stiles noticed it immediately and ran over to him.

"Scott? Scott?!" Stiles said worryingly as he snapped his fingers in front of Scott. Stiles shook his head. "He's gone. Derek, I think he's dying, we need to get him to Deaton." Derek nodded his head in agreement and picked up his beta. He followed Stiles out the door to his jeep and set off to find Dr. Deaton.


	3. Should Have Known Better

**AUTHORS NOTE: **To everyone reading I am very sorry that It has taken me so long to post a new chapter, I will try to update it all regularly.

Chapter 3  
Should Have Known Better

Stiles and Derek rushed to Stiles' jeep. Derek gently put Scott down in the back seat and went to the front of the car to find Stiles on the driver's side. His hands grasped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles began to turn purple. His eye were glued to the windshield and his whole body was shaking intensely. Derek put his hand on Stiles' arm and he nearly jumped through the roof. He turned to look at Derek to find him staring at him with a look of pity and worry, his head cocked to the side and his sky blue eyes looking lovingly into his. Derek's puppy dog look. It was Stiles favorite thing about Derek and the thing he hated the most because with that look, he could get Stiles to do anything.

"Stiles…" Derek said lightly, lightly enough that it kept Stiles calm.

"Derek, just… Just don't."

"Stiles you can't be driving right now. You're in no state."

"Derek I'm fine." Stiles huffed it out through a tear. Derek knew that Stiles was in bad shape. He reached over the Stiles face and caressed his cheek. He could feel his stubble prickle his rough hand and the warmth of Stiles' tears on his palm. He lightly took his jaw bone in the palm of his hand and turned his face toward himself. He leaned in through the window, placed his other hand on the opposite side of his face and planted a stream of light kisses on Stiles' beginning on his forehead and making his was down the side of his face to his lips. He lingered the longest on his lips and he could hear Stiles' heartbeat coming down, it was like music to his ears. He moved away from his face slowly and stayed close enough that Stiles could feel Derek's breath on his face.

"Stiles, I know you're scared, and I know you want to help Scott in every way possible that you can, but I can't let you drive. I want you to try to relax." Derek said it so lovingly that it brought warmth to Stiles' chest.

"Der…"

"Stiles you need to let me drive. Please." Stiles stared for a moment at his boyfriend and kissed him sweetly.

"You don't know how much I love you, you're my wolf, and you're my world." Stiles said close to a whisper.

"Back at you." Derek kissed Stiles' forehead. "Well, minus the wolf part." He got a deep, quiet laugh from Stiles', and that laugh made Derek feel how he always did when Stiles laughed. Like the luckiest man in the world. Derek pulled open Stiles door and let him step out. Even though he didn't need to he escorted Stiles to the passenger seat. More than anything it made Derek feel better than it did Stiles. He walked around to his side, got in and started the jeep. He pulled out of the Stillinski drive way and made his way to Deaton's. After a minute, Stiles put his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek took one hand off of the steering wheel and held Stiles' hand. They stayed in silence, in this position until they reached the Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic. Once they arrived they agreed that Stiles would go in first and tell Deaton what had happened so he knew what to expect. He rushed in the door leaving Derek behind to pick up the 150 pounds of wolf and drag him in. As Derek was putting Scott over his shoulder, Stiles and Deaton rushed out of the door and Deaton shot Derek a look. One that said what the hell happened, but he never verbalized it. He looked straight into Derek's eyes.

"Bring him in." Deaton said slowly and solemnly. Derek obeyed and followed his boyfriend and the doctor though the door of the clinic, through the mountain ash gate and into his examination room. He gently put Scott down on the table and stepped back while Deaton began to examine Scott. He looked more and more perplexed the longer he checked Scott out.

"What exactly happened?" He said as he turned to Derek. Derek looked at Stiles with annoyance. He told Stiles to explain to Deaton what happened, and Stiles did. Only when he tried to explain it, it came out as a series of flustered sentences ending in "Scott's hurt. Come outside." Derek began replaying the events of the woods in his head, trying to remember what Scott had told him and he did his best to verbalize it to Deaton.

"Scott and Kira were in the woods and he let go of her hand to grab her a flower and when he turned back, something 10 feet tall had her and it knocked Scott back on his ass and killed Kira."

"That's all he said?" Derek thought about it for a second and gave him a _yeah. _Deaton examined Scott's head and when he found nothing wrong he moved onto his torso and stomach. He cut what remained of Scott's shirt off of his body and examined him. It looked like he had been cut by whatever attacked Kira and it was mostly healed. Mostly. When Deaton noticed this he began to get a nervous look on his face and his hands began to shake.

"Deaton… What's wrong?" Stiles said from the side of the room he was standing on, opposite to Derek. Deaton ignored him and rushed toward his bookshelf. He slowly ran his fingers across the top of the lines of books on the top shelf. He stopped on an old, dusty book. He pulled it down and set it on his instrument tray. Derek and Stiles moved in closer to get a better look at what Deaton had just revealed. The book was definitely very old with cracked leather and a hand bound spine. The sides of the pages were tinted with a sort of rust color and on the cover there was a symbol that Stiles and Derek both didn't recognize followed by a Latin phrase. The book cover read _Revela Quod Perierat_. Derek cocked his head and he read the cover. He knew his Latin was rusty, but it was good enough that he could still read that.

"_Revela Quod Perierat_… Uncover what was lost?" He said with a hint of suspicion in his voice."Deaton… what's in there?" He looked up at Deaton and immediately wished he hadn't asked.

"The…" Deaton stopped to catch his breath. He exhaled slowly. "It's the oldest and most powerful of creatures in the supernatural world. If what attacked Scott and killed Kira is what I think it is… We all have reason to be terrified." By this time Derek and Stiles were practically attached at the hip. Their hands were interlocked, so tight that their knuckles were turning white. Derek's jaw clenched so tight that the veins in his muscular neck were popping out. Stiles was getting so light headed that he might pass over, if only Derek wasn't his support, his rock. If what Deaton said wasn't bad enough already, he had some more news for them. He turned toward them and began to speak sternly. "Derek, I think you and Stiles should sit down. I have something else that you need to know." Stiles, who, at this point was already on the cusp of consciousness had already taken a seat in a nearby chair, while Derek was about to faint. As Deaton began to speak, all of the colour drained from his face, as Deaton explained what Derek had feared for the longest time. His worst possible fear. "Derek, if this is the creature I think it is, you and Stiles are both in very serious danger." He paused for Derek to mull it over. "You see this…. Well when…. Okay, I don't know how to explain this." He pondered his thoughts for a moment. "Okay, when a werewolf has found their mate, something clicks in the chemistry of their body. It's simple as that really, once you've found your mate, that is that." Derek smiled and looked over at Stiles.

"I know how it works Deaton." Derek said it softly.

"Yes well, this is where we run into our particular problem. With you and Stiles." Derek's heart rate elevated significantly. _Don't say it. Don't say it Deaton. _"When a wolf has found their mate, that may be that for them, and obviously for the members in their pack…. But not to the rest of the world." He said it out loud this time.

"Deaton… Don't say it…. Just… Don't." Derek trailed off.

"Derek, Stiles is your mate, but he is extremely vulnerable to this monster because… Because you…. _Refuse _to mark him." A little piece of Derek broke inside, and through his haze Stiles could see it. He decided that now was as good a time as any to speak up.

"Derek, what does he mean that you '_Refuse to mark me_'?" Stiles looked at Derek with worry, extreme worry to be exact. He knew that when Derek refused to do things for him that it was either incredibly dangerous or incredibly ridiculous. Stiles had a sinking feeling that it was the latter. Derek looked up at deacon in anguish.

"Deaton, could you give us a minute please?" Deaton nodded and left the room. Derek turned to Stiles, his face a mix of warmth, worry, love and fear. "Stiles first you need to calm down. Then you need to prepare yourself for what I am about to tell you."


	4. Tell Me What I Dont Want To Hear

Chapter 4  
Tell Me What I Don't Want To Hear

"De—Der…" Stiles demeanor changed immediately and his eyes began to scan Derek's face hopelessly looking for some indication of what he was gearing up to say. The fact that he couldn't get Derek's soft, green eyes to meet his. "You're uhh… Ha, you're scaring me." The room was dead silent until the splash of a single tear hitting the linoleum floor, followed by Derek's distraught face coming up to meet Stiles', his body began to shake and his face contorted into an expression of pain. "Okay, now I'm really scared. Come on, what's so bad that you can't get the words out?" This seemed to get Derek's attention as he bolted to his feet and began to pace. Back and forth, back and forth for what seemed like eternity. Finally he stopped, turned, and walked over to Stiles, who was still sitting. He slowly bent down, sat on his heels, placed his hands on Stiles' knees and began to speak.

"This will not be easy to say and not easy to hear so I'm just going to say it. Right now." Derek tried to keep a stern face as he looked into his mate's eyes. He was unsuccessful, knowing that whenever he took the slightest look at him, he was gone. When he looked at him, Derek didn't belong to himself anymore, he belonged to Stiles and he knew it. He was just hoping that Stiles wouldn't figure it out. "Okay…" He cleared his throat. "Now, do… Do you remember what happened with…? With Paige?" At the sound of her name Stiles was thrown aback, but reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, but Derek… What does this have to—" Stiles sentence was quickly ended by the feeling of Derek's hand on the back of his neck and Derek's warm lips pressed against his. They stayed this way for a long while, their lips in a tender embrace, their tongues battling for dominance, their body heat soaking into each other. After what seemed like an eternity Derek was the first to pull away. He parted their lips and pressed their foreheads together. Stiles could feel Derek's hot breath on his face, forcing colour to rush into it and forcing Stiles heart rate to pick up. Soon it would skyrocket, and Derek would be the cause. He knew that though, Derek. He knew it would happen but it couldn't be put off any longer.

"After everything that happened with Paige, I just wanted to pain to go away. It wasn't enough that my eyes were blue, so every time I looked in the mirror it was just a reminder. It left a scar so deep that I couldn't bear it. Nothing made me feel better. Booze, drugs, nothing. I tried for years and got no results until…" Derek stopped abruptly and Stiles cleared his throat.

"Until?"

"Until… When I was about 17, I ran across a coven of witches… Who agreed to help me do something."

"'Something' what?"

"They… They cast a spell on me. A spell that…" Derek huffed, loudly. "A spell that would protect my heart. It would do this by… Hardening me." Stiles brow furrowed and his breath started to become shallow and rapid. He pushed to his feet, Derek following, and looked Derek sternly, dead in the eyes.

"And what the hell does that mean? You'll turn into a fucking statue if you screw me?" Stiles spat at his mate, making Derek growl low in his stomach and rub his chin, feeling the prickling of his stubble. The time for loving glances and hushed words were obviously over. Derek's eyes began to glow bright blue and he started to speak.

"No you idiot. It MEANS that when I fall in love, all I have to do is, how you so delicately put it, _screw _that person and then, it's over." Stiles' level of anger dropped momentarily as he pondered Derek's statement.

"You mean like you dump them? Like a douche face? My god, you know Sourwolf sometimes you make me so damn angry I can't stomach it. You drive me crazy." Stiles started to say something else but immediately had the wind knocked out of him as he found himself being pinned against a wall, with Derek's knee pressed up between his legs, putting pressure on _him_. His hands were held above his head, he couldn't move an inch if his life depended on it. Having a werewolf boyfriend made fights unfair. Derek was yelling now. And he was yelling loudly.

"NO! I MEAN MY FEELINGS FOR THEM EVAPORATE! IT'S MAGIC, IF I FALL FOR SOMEONE, ALL I HAVE TO DO IS SLEEP WITH THEM AND POOF! NO MORE LOVE, BUT I CANT FUCKING RISK THAT WITH YOU! I, I just…" Derek lifted the pressure and looked at Stiles intensely. "Can't." Nothing. There was nothing, nothing in Stiles' face, his body chemistry, his eyes, nothing. It was as if he was frozen in time. He couldn't believe what he just heard, what information just trampled all over his dreams and his thoughts. How could he. How COULD he. Derek ruined everything, and he just, couldn't believe it. BY now he was as white as a sheet and opened his mouth and spoke ever so softly.

"Oh my god. This… This is why."

"I—I don't under—this is why, what?" Stiles' eyes, still dead of emotion met Derek's and Derek let his boyfriend go immediately. He looked straight at Stiles and was horrified. He could see almost to the back of his head, he had never seen him so hollow, so destroyed, so empty. They stood a foot apart before Stiles stalked toward the door and shut it behind him. He leaned against the wall of the clinic and slid down to the ground, drowning in his own tears. He knew Derek could hear him, but he also knew that Derek wouldn't do anything about it. With the information given, Derek trying to comfort would only make things much worse. Stiles had his knees pulled to his chest, and his head buried in them. He had stopped crying and sat in silence, unmoving until he heard the crunching of gravel and looked up with misty eyes hoping for Sourwolf.

"Hey son. What's going on?" His father said with a soft voice. He slowly walked up to his son and knelt down. He placed his large, rough hand on the back of Stiles neck.

"Oh, hi dad. It's umm. It's nothing."

"Come on son, tell me what's going on." His voice, a little gruffer this time. Stiles crinkled his eyebrows and wiped his eyes.

"Uhh, no. I promise it's….. It's okay." His father moved a little closer, just close enough to make Stiles feel uncomfortable. His grip on Stiles' neck tightened a little more.

"Stiles. Tell me." Stiles locked on his father's eyes. They seemed to almost… Shimmer. Stiles blood began to pump faster, and heat up. He shifted his place. Something was wrong.

"De—" All of a sudden the sheriff's hand flew to Stiles' mouth.

"Don't do that, now." Stiles teeth clamped down on the rough flesh making the sheriff wince with pain.

"DER—" The sheriff took his hand and struck a blow to the back of Stiles' head. Stiles' vision went blurry and everything went black. The sheriff huffed out a lung full of air and shook his head.

"I said not to do that."


End file.
